Rêves perdus
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Qu'arrive-t-il quand le Docteur demande à Donna de ne pas intervenir sur le passé?


Synopsis : qu'arrive-t-il quand le Docteur demande à Donna de ne pas intervenir.

Disclaimer : les personnages et concepts ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Rêves perdus_

Quand Donna Noble sortit du Tardis, elle eut une drôle de surprise. A la place des paysages exotiques que le Docteur lui avait promis ne se trouvait qu'une rue déserte où une jeune fille blonde à l'air inquiet faisait les cent pas. Perplexe, elle fit signe au dernier Seigneur du Temps, qui s'approcha de la demoiselle.

- Excusez-moi, s'enquit-il, on est en quelle année ?

- Hein ? En 2000, pourquoi ?

- A Londres ?

- Oui, à Londres. Ça ne va pas, monsieur ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et la jeune fille, qui commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas affaire à un fou, recula de deux pas. Ensuite, son visage s'éclaira. Un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue.

- John ! cria-t-elle en allant se jeter dans ses bras.

- Salut, Angela ! s'écria le garçon.

Le visage du Docteur se décomposa. Il entraîna Donna à l'intérieur du Tardis et s'empressa de le remettre en route, sous le regard effaré de sa compagne de voyage actuelle.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il y a que nous ne devons absolument pas rester dans le secteur. Nous serions tentés d'intervenir et de changer l'avenir !

- Vous allez m'expliquer, non ?

Le Gallifreyen leva les bras au ciel et empoigna Donna par les bras. Son visage avait pris une dureté effarante.

- Ecoutez, Donna, cette jeune fille que nous venons de croiser s'appelle Angela Barnett. Elle est actuellement élève au collège William Shakespeare. Le garçon qu'elle vient de rejoindre s'appelle John Lawless et c'est son petit copain. Dans quelques minutes, lui et ses copains vont l'agresser en bande. Nous ne devons surtout pas intervenir !

La rouquine resta muette un instant, puis éclata de rire.

- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous parliez sérieusement !

- Je ne plaisante pas Donna. Nous ne devons rien changer à ce qui doit se passer. Angela Barnett est agressée en 2000. Pendant les années qui suivent, elle enchaîne les dépressions. En 2010, elle ne parvient pas à obtenir son diplôme d'infirmière et fait sa deuxième tentative de suicide.

- Sa deuxième ? s'écria Donna. Il y en a eu une autre ?

- Donna, s'il vous plait, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout ! En 2014, elle participe à des groupes de dialogues entre victimes d'agressions. Elle parle à une adolescente violée et décide de faire quelque chose pour elle. En 2018, elle crée une association d'aide aux personnes agressées.

- Vous êtes ignob… quoi ?

- En 2028, elle obtient du parlement qu'il fasse passer la loi qui porte son nom. Cette loi oblige les auteurs d'agressions graves à payer l'intégralité des soins physiques et psychologiques à leurs victimes !

- Docteur… balbutia sa compagne, bouleversée.

- En 2032, elle donne des conférences dans toute l'Europe. En 2034, elle publie sa biographie, best-seller international, dont les bénéfices sont reversés à son association, 'Rêves perdus'. En 2040, 'Rêves perdus' compte des milliers de points d'accueil dans le monde entier. Tous les jours, des milliers de gens reprennent plus facilement une vie normale, tout ça grâce à Angela Barnett. En 2045, elle reçoit le Prix Nobel de la paix pour l'ensemble de sa carrière !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut qu'on laisse une fillette de quatorze ans se faire torturer maintenant pour qu'elle ait un prix Nobel dans quarante-cinq ans ?

- Vous avez tout compris !

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing de Donna. Plié en deux, les deux mains sur l'estomac, il ne put que l'entendre quitter le Tardis en courant, non sans l'avoir appelé d'un nom d'oiseau.

Une fois dehors, l'ancienne secrétaire regarda de tous côté. Elle entendit des gens s'enfuir à toutes jambes et se précipita dans leur direction. Ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur. Angela gisait, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre et pleurant à gros sanglots. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés et de nombreuses marques maculaient son visage et ses bras.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria Donna en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Il faut vous emmener voir un médecin !

Angela bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible et se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Sans hésiter, Donna enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le corps meurtri de la jeune fille, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ça va aller ! répéta Donna. Je vais vous aider. J'appelle un médecin et ensuite, vous irez porter plainte. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Donna tenta d'aider la jeune fille à se remettre debout, mais celle-ci gémissait et tentait de se dérober à chaque fois que celle-là lui touchait la main ou le bras. Pour finir, Donna murmura à Angela qu'elle allait appeler le Samu et serait de retour dans quelques minutes. Elle se leva, se retourna et vit que le Docteur se tenait debout à quelques mètres et les regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Elle passa près de lui sans dire un mot, en se retenant de le bousculer au passage.

Une heure plus tard, Donna faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'un hôpital. Le Docteur, assis non loin d'elle, attendait lui aussi sans dire un mot. Une infirmière finit par venir leur annoncer que les parents d'Angela avaient été prévenus et seraient bientôt là. Soulagée, l'ancienne secrétaire la remercia et prit le chemin du Tardis.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée à l'intérieur du vaisseau qu'elle daigna adresser la parole au Docteur :

- Ramenez-moi chez moi.

- Donna, lança le propriétaire des lieux, votre réaction a été, comment dire, disons très humaine…

- C'est une insulte ? Vous allez me reprocher d'être humaine ?

- Non ! Voyez-vous, Donna, Angela Barnett rassemble les qualités que j'admire le plus chez les humains : courage, persévérance, ingéniosité, résistance, altruisme, générosité…

Le Docteur s'interrompit. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa compagne de voyage. Il pensa à chercher des mouchoirs, mais évidemment, il n'y en avait pas dans le Tardis ! Il étendit la main pour prendre Donna dans ses bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa.

- Docteur, balbutia-t-elle, si cette fillette va devenir si admirable, pourquoi lui faire subir cet enfer maintenant ? Si vous appréciez tant que ça la compassion chez les humains, pourquoi me reprocher de ressentir de la compassion pour elle ?

- Donna, vous ne comprenez pas…

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi ! C'est votre orgueil démesuré qui vous pousse à agir ainsi ! Vous passez votre temps à vous rengorger en vous disant que les humains sont pitoyables par rapport à vous et quand un être vraiment exceptionnel apparaît sur Terre, vous voulez pouvoir vous vanter en disant que c'est vous qui l'avez rendu exceptionnel ! Vous êtes nul !

Le Docteur resta muet un long moment, puis il marcha lentement vers les commandes du Tardis et le mit en route. Le moteur ronronna et quelques instants plus tard, le maître des lieux fit signe à sa compagne de le suivre dehors.

- Nous sommes rentrés chez moi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non. Nous sommes à Londres en 2070. Si vous n'aviez rien changé au passé, nous serions en ce moment-même en face du bâtiment principal de 'Rêves perdus'.

Et il ouvrit la porte et faillit tomber à la renverse. Un bâtiment de pierre entouré d'une grille se dressait devant lui. Sur la grille, on pouvait voir une plaque qui portait très clairement la mention « Association Rêves perdus, pour que les auteurs d'agressions ne restent jamais impunis. » Donna, qui venait d'emboîter le pas au Docteur, plissa les yeux et distingua une statue de femme dans la cour.

- C'est elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est… impossible. Venez, on va trouver une librairie.

Une _librairie_ ? La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit néanmoins le Docteur jusque dans une librairie. Celui-ci trouva sans peine l'autobiographie d'Angela, l'acheta et entraîna Donna dans un parc tout en lisant. Celle-ci dût pratiquement guider son compagnon pour qu'il arrive à destination sans heurter personne. Enfin, elle le tira par le bras jusqu'à un banc et s'assit près de lui.

- C'est ce que vous pensiez ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'il feuilletait vivement le bouquin.

- Ce livre est bourré d'erreurs. Une seule tentative de suicide au lieu de deux !

- Oh. Et vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Si elle s'est mise à mentir dans son autobiographie, oui, c'est carrément mauvais !

Impatiente, Donna lui arracha carrément le livre des mains. Outré par son impolitesse, le Docteur décida de passer outre et se contenta de lire la jaquette.

- Angela Barnett, surnommé l'ange des maltraités… jusqu'ici tout va bien. Prix Nobel de la paix en 2042 ! Ah non, ils se trompent de trois…

Le Docteur réalisa soudain que ce qu'il allait dire n'avait aucun sens. Il avait plusieurs fois modifié le cours du temps lui-même, après tout. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire si Miss Barnett obtenait le prix Nobel de la Paix trois ans plus tôt ? Il se tût donc et laissa Donna compulser la biographie de l'adolescente qu'elle avait réconfortée quelques heures plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, Donna reposa le livre et s'essuya les yeux.

- C'est tellement triste, murmura-t-elle.

Le Gallifreyen chercha en vain quelque chose à faire. Lui qui s'enorgueillissait tant de son intelligence n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler ou réconforter les gens, et il le savait très bien. C'était même pour cela qu'il choisissait souvent des compagnes au cœur sensible, comme Rose, Martha ou Donna : elles savaient quelles mesures prendre en cas de panne de cœur. Gérer lui-même une panne de cœur ? Non, c'était l'enfer…

- Donna, je peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit-il maladroitement.

- Oui, vous pouvez me ramener chez moi.

- Vous voulez garder ce bouquin ?

Il s'agissait d'un geste rare chez le Docteur, qui d'habitude n'aimait pas trop que ses compagnons emportent des souvenirs d'une autre époque. Donna, qui le savait, fut émue par cette tentative maladroite de gentillesse. Elle tenta de sourire, se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Non, je préfère ne pas garder le bouquin, annonça-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent regagné la non-cabine de police. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire. Vous voulez bien lire le passage où elle parle de l'agression ?

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Le Docteur feuilleta le petit livre, trouva le passage en question et s'éclaircit la voix :

- Des années plus tard, j'ai encore mal quand je pense à ce moment de ma vie. Ce fut la pire journée de mon existence. Je pense souvent que j'aimerais l'effacer de ma mémoire, faire que je ne sois jamais entrée dans cette petite rue. Cependant, il y a des dizaines de petites choses qui m'ont permis de reprendre courage, comme la gentillesse de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de moi à l'hôpital ou celle d'une femme qui a posé sa veste sur mon dos quand elle m'a trouvée juste après l'agression. Ces gestes m'ont rappelé que l'humanité n'est pas entièrement mauvaise et m'ont redonné espoir…

Le Gallifreyen s'interrompit en voyant que Donna s'essuyait encore les yeux. Il chercha en vain quelque chose à dire. Devait-il s'excuser, avouer qu'il avait eu tort de penser que la compassion de sa compagne pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes ? Les excuses n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables, vous les humains ! avoua-t-il enfin.

_La fin…_


End file.
